


for a piece of chewing gum

by mekii



Series: for the greater good [1]
Category: Chungha (Musician), I.O.I (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Swords, idk they kill men who do bad things, that's the whole fic, they help kpop girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekii/pseuds/mekii
Summary: ("au where chungha comes from a line of female warriors and she has to train her younger brother jisung into fighting and they hunt men together" — twitter user @markleebussy)A man hurt you? At midnight, go outside and bring a mirror. If you look at your reflection and snap your fingers three times, the White Huntress will appear. Give chewing-gum to her apprentice and they'll avenge you.
Relationships: Kim Chungha & Park Jisung (NCT)
Series: for the greater good [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583020
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercuryrants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryrants/gifts).

> thanks to tbhnour for the idea! i'm a bit busy these days, so i'll only write about five chapters and if i see people like this fanfic (aka: if i get comments and kudos), i'll write more! if not, i'll end it with a sixth chapter <3
> 
> ps: please do NOT come at me for "hating men" or anything, i was inspired by artemis, a greek goddess who trained girls and refused to let men join her group, and chungha and jisung only kill pieces of trash in this fic. blabla i want equal rights and all that stuff, don't come at me. thank you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: it's unbetaed and i wrote it after fighting my lab analysis (gOD i hate physics), my english wasn't at its best... sorry! hope it's not too confusing or annoying to read. if you see anything (a typo, something that doesn't make sense, a mispelled word, blabla), please tell me, i won't get mad <3

It’s unfair how cute Somi is. Dressed in grey and pink, the baby is staring at Chungha with wide eyes and the girl can’t stop thinking about how unfair it is that Nayoung got a little sister before she did. Nayoung doesn’t even like babies!

“She’s not any baby, she’s my sister!” Nayoung protested when Chungha told her about it, but whatever. Chungha’s sure she still doesn’t like babies.

Somi grabs her pinky. Her hand is so tiny and she’s so cute Chungha almost considers staying with her until she gets tired of holding her finger—almost, because she has things to do and they’re more important than her friend’s new sister. Her mother definitely won’t forgive her if she doesn’t join her in the next ten minutes to train.

“I have to go,” she pouts.

“Don’t make that face, Somi will still be there when you’ll be back. She’s not leaving.”

She doesn’t want to make her mother wait, so she quickly kisses Nayoung’s cheek as a goodbye and leaves, running as fast as she can. After a year of training, she runs way faster than a normal five-year-old, but it’s barely fast enough to arrive on time.

“You’re almost late.” Her mother’s tone is hard, but her hands are soft as she ties her daughter’s hair up.

Chungha grins. “_Almost_, mother.”

Her mother smiles back as she takes her sword. She attacks without a warning, but Chungha knew better than to let her guard down in the training area. The child throws herself to the ground, takes her sword and rolls over to get back on her feet. The whole thing took her less than a second. Her mother tells her how to adjust her position as they fight, and even after a year, Chungha finds it hard to concentrate on both the fight and her mother’s words. She prefers sparring with Nayoung, who lets her fight like she wants.

With her mom, fighting feels like it’s all about the technique, like she has to copy the style everyone else uses. It’s almost robotic and she hates it, hates how she doesn’t feel anything when she raises her sword against her mother.

With Nayoung, it’s different. With Nayoung, fighting is an art. Both girls practice their own style as often as they can, just for the thrill of it, the warmness in your chest when you realize you created it, when you realize it’s your own style and nobody else’s. Chungha’s is graceful, stunning. She remembers asking her friend if it was like a swan and getting a negative answer. No, to Nayoung, it’s more like a panther, a tiger. Chungha likes cats more than birds anyway.

Chungha’s style is less aggressive but no less powerful. Instead of attacking again and again, Chungha dances around her prey, dodging her opponent’s sword with ease. Years of training mixed with dancing gave her an impressive stamina and she waits until her opponent is tired and starts making mistakes. From that point, all she has to do is attack. She doesn’t strike often, but when she does, she doesn’t miss.

She finds Nayoung’s style beautiful, but too tiring for her liking. From the first second of the fight, her friend barely goes into defense, focusing on attacking her opponent, forcing them to defend themselves without any chances of riposting. It’s faster than her method, but she doesn’t like it as much.

Chungha’s style is her creation, the first thing she can really consider hers in a community in which everything is shared.

The little girl isn’t so little anymore when her mother announces she’ll have a baby sister too. Chungha can’t stop talking about it for days and even Nayoung gets annoyed. She’s so distracted she loses fights in a few seconds, but it’s fine. Meeting her little sister will make everything worth it in the end.

Except she never gets a little sister. Her mother gives her a sibling, but not a sister. No, Chungha gets a brother, and everyone acts like it’s the end of the world.

Nayoung’s mother cries with Chungha’s for days. Everywhere she goes, the teenager is the receiving end of the pity in the others’ eyes. She doesn’t understand why. Jisung, her brother, is adorable and she loves him at least as much as Nayoung loves her sister.

She has no idea why everyone is surprised when she strongly opposes to his departure. Her mother explains that he’s a boy, a future man, their clan has always been made of female warriors. Chungha yells back, screams that this boy’s blood is the same as hers, that their clan should adapt because she’s here now and she won’t let anyone take her brother away from her. It goes like this for days, weeks even, and Chungha is about to give up. Maybe the Eldest are right, maybe Jisung would be better in a human family.

Chungha is about to give up when she wakes up in the middle of the night to get water. On her way to the kitchen, she sees her mother, Jisung in her arms, and she looks at him with so much love that the girl almost cries. She forgets her water. Her mom loves him too, it’s not the two of them, but her _family_ against the world, and Chungha always feel stronger with her mother by her side.

“What if Somi was born a boy,” she tells Nayoung when her friend admits she doesn’t understand why she’s wasting so much time on a lost fight.

Starting from that day, Nayoung fights with her.

One day, the Eldest call her. She won, she can keep Jisung, but the community won’t be responsible for him. They’re a clan made of hunters, they only take care of their own. She almost gets mad at them, but then she notices the shame in their eyes, the cheeks that look a bit hollow. When she’s about to leave, one of them tells her they would have accepted to keep the boy on the day she asked, but they’re not doing very well and they have no idea if they can afford to feed someone who doesn’t bring anything. People don’t believe that much these days, they’re barely called anymore. The magic that provides them food and everything they need has to come from the satisfaction of a woman who got rid of her worst nightmare. Jisung won’t be able to bring even the tiniest a bit since he won’t fight. After all, when they became teachers, the huntresses promised Artemis they wouldn’t share her knowledge with men.

When Jisung turns nine, Chungha realizes there’s another knowledge that can make a huntress: hers. She knows others disapprove of her having an individual style, so she hides to train her brother. He can’t be a huntress, but no one said there can’t be hunters.

“It makes sense,” Nayoung comments when she brings her to one of her training sessions. “We can’t have hunters because it’d mean sharing Artemis’ knowledge with men, which is forbidden. If you train him with your own style, it’s not against the rules.”

Chungha plans to train her brother until his fifteenth birthday, then she’ll bring him on missions with her so he can get used to working out of their little world. Part of her hopes it’ll make people believe again. If they’re successful, she’s certain her clan will accept him.

And, if they still refuse simply because Artemis’ clan never had men, she’ll gladly remind them of Apollo. Male lovers for more than a night are forbidden, but Chungha _knows_ their goddess would understand the love shared by siblings.

They leave in the middle of the night. Being under the protection of the Moon Goddess, her people are still very much active at night, but it means magic is stronger under the moon and Chungha will need as much as possible to teleport them to the Human World. Nayoung and their other friends are there to wish them a successful hunt and she almost cries.

But she doesn’t. No, she hugs all of them, takes her brother’s hand and closes their eyes. She only opens them when she stops hearing their wolves.

“Happy birthday, Jisungie.”

Jisung smiles and that’s how she knows everything she did for him was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: "just pretty but not attractive at all / i'm different from the kids"


	6. update on hiatus + commissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this isn't an update to say i'm abandoning this work, don't worry!)

Hi!

I’m really sorry for not updating for so long. I’m in quarantine since March and I have to admit it’s affecting my motivation and inspiration more than I thought it would… I’m not abandoning any of my works, I still have ideas for all of them and I want to finish them but right now it’s really hard to be productive, especially since I’m in college now and “the pandemic we’re going through is ruining my mental health which affects my motivation and concentration” isn’t an excuse the teachers accept. Thanks to the holidays, I’m free now and maybe Christmas’ magic will let me update lol. Posting new works is easier, but updating is hard and I don’t know how to fix that.

This probably doesn’t look good after not updating for months, but I opened a Ko-Fi page. I won’t ask y’all to pay me for an update but if you want me to write something for you, I can do that! It’ll be my priority though, so please be understanding if updates take even longer while I’m writing a commission. For now, I’m asking for $3/1k words (in USD) and any extra if I’m motivated and/or inspired will be free (aka if you ask for 2k words and I write 3k, I won’t ask for an extra $3). I can write about a lot of kpop artists, mangas, etc, just ask me! We moved out this summer so I had to quit my job and I can’t find a new one because of the Covid restrictions. I’m sorry for asking money after being inactive for so long, I just really don’t know what to do…

Sorry for giving such a disappointing update. I’ll try to post a new chapter as soon as possible, but I can’t promise anything and I’m really sorry about that.

if you want a fic: comment here or dm me on twitter (@mekikyu)!

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!
> 
> twitter: @mekimingyu


End file.
